Duel Colosseum
The Duel Colosseum is a gameplay mode in Dissidia Final Fantasy. It is unlocked by completing Shade Impulse. Duel Colosseum pits players against an endless string of opponents chosen at random, rewarding them with medals in between fights which players can spend on rare items and trade accessories. Numerous rare trade accessories and equipment pieces can only be acquired by participating on the various courses, making Colosseum play practically a requirement if the player wishes to acquire better items. It is succeeded by the Labyrinth mode in Dissidia 012. Courses Once the player choose their character, they must select one of the Colosseum courses. The Airship and Falcon courses are available from the beginning, while the Invincible and Lunar Whale courses must be bought from the PP Catalog. The Blackjack course is only available for purchase after completing Inward Chaos. *Airship Course - Level 1-30 *Falcon Course - Level 31-60 *Invincible Course - Level 61-90 *Lunar Whale Course - Level 91-120 *Blackjack Course - Level 100-150 After the course is chosen, the Colosseum screen will load. The player can suspend their progress at any time by choosing "Exit" on this screen. When the player quits, they receive PP proportionate to the number of medals they had at the time they quit, and are given a tally of all items they purchased in the Colosseum. The player is also given their score for that run. Colosseum Screen On the Colosseum screen, the player is shown the following data: *'Wins, Points, and Match' - Displayed in the upper-right corner. Wins refers to how many opponents the player has defeated during their current Colosseum run, while Points refers to the score the player has earned fighting - points only applies to certain Accomplishments and otherwise is just a high score function. More points are given for defeating stronger opponents. The Match # displays the total number of opponents fought. *'Character Stats' - Displays in the upper-left corner. Shows the player's chosen character, how full their EX Gauge is, how much HP they have, and their level. *'Card Luck' - Card Luck is displayed next to the stats for the character. Card luck can increase up to five stars, with higher luck generally increasing the chances of better cards appearing - rarer Treasure Cards, Enemy Cards worth more medals, and Secret Cards, are more likely to appear with higher card luck. Card luck increases by fighting enemies or with certain Job Cards. *'Card Data' - shown above the hand. When an Enemy Card is highlighted, displays the enemy's name, level, the arena they are fought in, their strength level, Rules, and how many medals will be won or lost depending on if the player defeats them or not. When a Treasure Card is highlighted, displays the item's name, its description, how many of the item the player has, and its cost. When a Job Card is highlighted, displays the card's name and effects. *'Hand' - Shown along in the lower-left. The current cards in the player's hand are displayed on a blue background. When a card is used normally, all other cards currently in the hand are discarded and new cards replace them from the right. The player can only see the back of the cards not in their hand, which only identify them as a Treasure, Enemy or Job card - the exact stats of cards coming up are not shown until the cards are in the hand. *'Job Cards' - Shown on the right side of the screen. The three Job Cards the player currently has. Highlighted Job Cards are those with ongoing effects, shaded Job Cards are those that only function when first used. Cards Cards are chosen from the hand and have various effects. Cards are divided into Enemy Cards, Treasure Cards, and Job Cards. When the player chooses to fight an Enemy Card, they battle that enemy in the shown arena. If the player is victorious, they win an amount of medals, the other cards in the hand are discarded, and new cards cycle into the hand. The player may choose to spend medals on Treasure Cards in-between fights, or to select any Job Cards in the hand. When the player loses a battle, assuming they do not have a Knight Card in play, they lose a number of medals and the hand area decreases by one. If the player thus loses too many times, the hand area vanishes entirely and the player must quit the Colosseum. Enemy Cards Selecting an Enemy Card will pit the player against the shown enemy. The amount of medals won or lost increases according to the strength of the Enemy Card. There are three subsets of Enemy Card: Boss Cards are gold in color and always have high strength and reward many medals. However, Boss Cards are not discarded from the hand when another card is played and will remain in the hand until fought. Secret Cards are enemy cards with the highest possible strength, and do not award a predetermined number of medals - defeating them will double the player's medals, while losing to them halves the player's medals. Finally, Chaos Cards are red and pit the player against Chaos at the highest level of the selected course, with the exception of the Lunar Whale Course at 100 and the Blackjack Course at 130. Like Boss cards, Chaos Cards are not discarded from the hand. Chaos Cards are worth 50 medals by default. Treasure Cards Treasure cards offer players unique items or equipment at the cost of some of their medals. The items offered on each course vary depending on the course selected, with the exception of a handful of items that appear on all courses. In addition to acquiring rare trade accessories first-hand, the player can win Elixir-type trade accessories which can then be traded for other accessories in the Shop. Each course also has a custom equipment set that can be won. Airship Course Falcon Course Invincible Course Lunar Whale Course Blackjack Course All Courses Job Cards Job Cards give special effects that affect what cards appear in the hand. Some are one-time uses, others remain in effect until discarded. Job Cards automatically cycle out of play when the player already has three in play - the Job Card on the left will be removed to make way for the next card. A subset of Job Cards are the Status Cards, which negatively effect the player as long as they remain in play. Like normal Job Cards they can also be cycled out of play to negate their effects. Some Job Cards have their effects stack, while others do not. Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy